Midnight Encounter
by ClairE88
Summary: The Golden Trio is at Grimmauld Place, just before going on their journey to destroy the Horcruxes. Hermione gets caught by a Death Eater standing guard outside. How will she get away? DM/HG, one-shot smut!


Disclaimer: All HP characters, places, etc belong to J K Rowling.

--

--

It was another sleepless night. Hermione could tell. Even if it was only ten o'clock and she wasn't in bed yet. She just knew. With a sigh she put her book aside and walked down from the rather small library of 12 Grimmauld Place and made her way down to the kitchen. She knew the boys were already asleep; since there was nothing to do, and being watched all the time by Death Eaters was pretty unnerving, which made them all more tired than they would usually get. Even if the Death Eaters only watched the neighbouring houses since they couldn't see number 12, and they didn't even know that Hermione and her two best friends were inside. But still.

She dropped into one of the kitchen chairs, feeling exhausted. Then she realised that there was no reason for her to be exhausted because she hadn't even left the house in days, so she quickly got up shaking her head. She desperately needed some exercise, or at least something more productive to do than sitting on her arse thinking over the same plan again and again about how to get inside the Ministry of Magic to get the damn locket from Umbridge. She shook her head as she opened the fridge to find some juice which she thought might wake her up. She had to blink several times before she believed what she saw; the fridge was almost completely empty.

'_Who was supposed to do the shopping yesterday?'_ she thought, annoyed. _'I bet it was Ron…'_

She decided that she'd apparate to a big muggle store that would be still open and do the shopping, since she didn't want to sleep yet anyway. She figured that no one would be expecting them to turn up at such a place, so she simply took the Invisibility Cloak so she could apparate unnoticed from the front step of the house, and the Death Eaters watching outside wouldn't see her. She carefully glanced out through one of the windows and was surprised to see that only one Death Eater stood guard, leaning lazily against the little fence on the border between numbers 11 and 13, as if he were extremely bored.

After leaving a little note on the kitchen table for her friends, Hermione quickly grabbed her bag, put some muggle money in it and ran off to the door. She placed the Cloak over herself and slowly opened the door. As she edged through it, her wand suddenly slipped from her hand and she hastily grabbed after it, not noticing that the Cloak had slipped from her other arm.

The next thing she knew she was being pulled down the steps by her elbow, away from the door. Her eyes opened wide when she realised that she dropped her wand again and she felt the Cloak slipping from her too. As she tried to squirm away from the strong hands holding her and pulling her further, she felt a hand covering her mouth, stopping her from shouting.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood!" an all too familiar voice drawled near her ear, which made her heart start beating even more frantically than before.

Draco Malfoy was not happy. He'd been standing in one place for several hours now, and nothing happened. The Dark Lord had been still angry with his family for Lucius' grave mistake of losing the prophecy and in addition Draco had failed at his first important task: killing Dumbledore. Therefore they were punished at every single possibility, which resulted in Draco being sent to stand guard alone at a place that they were almost hundred percent sure was vacated. In addition, Voldemort had recently banned the guards from apparating to and from their destinations, in Draco's opinion this was clearly a way to make his job harder. Now he had to pull the Mudblood all the way over to the dark little alley where he'd left his broom. His doubts about his family making the right choice were constantly growing, not because of the principals they were fighting for, but because of all the nasty jobs he had to do, and he was sure his family was in serious danger as well.

All these things made him extremely mad and frustrated. And when Draco Malfoy was mad, it was a bad thing to piss him off even more.

Hermione obviously did not know that, so she kept trying to get away by squirming and kicking and pushing him as Draco pulled her away from the house.

"If you want to live in the next couple of minutes, you'd better stop trying to get away." he hissed in her ear, suddenly pressing his wand into her ribs. "If you say a word, you are dead before you could even blink." he warned as he let go of her and pushed her forward with his wand.

Hermione was too terrified to try anything without her wand, so she just walked wherever he guided her. After a couple of minutes' walk, she found herself in a dark ally not too far from Grimmauld Place. She abruptly stopped when she heard him speak.

"Turn around." she did as she was told, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture, her eyes wide from fear, her breathing still fast. "Now don't move or you'll die. Am I clear enough?" he spat as he kept glancing around where they were standing, as if looking for something, his wand still directed at her chest.

Hermione just nodded but he didn't even notice since he was still looking around. Hermione recognised this as her only opportunity to try to get away. All kinds of ideas ran through her head in a matter of seconds, but she settled for trying to talk her way out of her situation, seeing that most of the other ways she would probably end up dead since she had no wand.

"What are you looking for?" her voice came out very high pitched and she had to cough to regain her normal voice again, though it was still shaking. "Are you taking me to Him? So he can kill me?" she asked, looking at her feet, since he didn't answer her first question.

He looked up at this.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" he spat angrily, cursing under his breath that if he didn't have to keep holding his wand at her he would have found his broom by now. Hermione suddenly remembered something that Harry told her not so long ago.

"He's going to make you torture me, isn't he?" she asked quietly, watching his face carefully. For a second she thought she saw him wince, but he still didn't look at her. "I know what he makes you do… It's terrible. Harry saw you when he made you torture someone…" she never got to finish, because she was abruptly pushed against the cold stone wall behind her. Draco's eyes were dark and piercing as they were glaring into hers, their faces just inches apart. Hermione struggled against him for a while but it was no use, his grip on her was like steel.

"I warned you about talking, Mudblood…" he hissed, his face still so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her own skin. "I don't care what you think about my personal life. And now listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat myself. Shut your mouth or I'll hurt you. Got it?" he glared at her.

For a long moment they just stared at each other, Draco obviously waiting for a response, Hermione trying desperately to figure a way out of her predicament. Then without realising what she was doing, she leaned in and closed the short distance that separated them. Her eyes closed automatically as her lips met his and she slowly moved her mouth against his, waiting for a response.

Draco's eyes opened wide when he realised what was happening. He couldn't move from the shock, he just stood there, holding her against the wall, his mouth hanging slightly open, which was only helping Hermione in her ministrations. First he was about to push her away and curse her, but after a couple of seconds his body reacted on its own, kissing her back greedily. Hermione only advanced carefully, her kisses slow and gentle, but his were fast, desperate and full of need. Hermione was taken aback when she felt him press against her even harder, first she half-expected him to push her to the floor or at least yell at her.

There was no stopping now though; she heard his wand drop to the floor, and felt his tongue making its way into her mouth, battling her own. After the first surprise, she kissed back just as feverishly, her hands getting entangled in his soft hair as his hood fell back from his head. He moaned into her mouth, all thoughts gone from his mind, as he felt her respond to the urgent thrusts of his hips. He heard her gasp as he suddenly lifted her up by her legs, and he grabbed her bum so she could meet his increasingly frequent thrusts. His kisses became more and more demanding, and when Hermione thought that her mouth couldn't take any more of the sweet assault, Draco started to make his way down her neck, sucking and biting her sensitive flesh.

"Ooh, Malfoy!" she couldn't stop herself from moaning his name as she felt one of his hands slide up her side and cup her breast. Draco grunted as he felt the restricting fabric of her bra and with one swift movement he tore it off of her and threw it to the side, as Hermione's breath hitched in her throat.

Draco couldn't think clearly, his mind was absorbed by the fog of desire, and he welcomed it because it meant forgetting all his troubles. Now all that mattered to him was the delicate body pressed against his and her warm core pulsing with thirst for satisfaction, and the beast roaring inside him purred with contentment that he will be the one fulfilling her needs.

He was thanking Merlin that it was a warm summer day and she was only wearing a skirt, despite the late hour. He eagerly pushed it up to her waist, so there would be even less fabric restricting his length from rubbing on Hermione's heated core.

"Malfoy, please!" Hermione was pleading; she couldn't take it anymore. He understood her meaning and quickly moved her underwear aside and inserted a finger into her. Hermione clutched his shoulders and threw her head back in ecstasy as he moved his long, slender finger inside her at an agonisingly slow pace. He smirked into the crook of her neck as he felt her grip his shoulders even harder and he inserted another finger into her, now pumping more steadily than before. But when he felt her panting get quicker he always slowed down, teasing her.

"Aaah, Malfoy, please!" she begged, making him hard as a rock. "Just do it already!"

He couldn't hold it any longer; he hastily undid his pants and let it drop to his ankles along with his boxers. Hermione gasped loudly when she felt his length at her entrance and Draco captured her mouth in a rough movement at the same time as he slid into her. Hermione's nails sank into his flesh through his clothing and he moaned both from the pleasure and pain. She was so damn tight. But she was not a virgin. The question of who she could have been with before him crossed his mind in a millisecond, but as she started fidgeting against him all thoughts were banished from his head once again.

He started thrusting into her desperately, trying to find his release; he couldn't hold himself back any longer. Hermione didn't seem to mind though; she met his every thrust with her hips, their kiss getting more and more passionate as he pounded into her with increasing force and speed. He suddenly moved a hand between them, drawing slow circles on her sensitive spot. Hermione's eyes opened wide in surprise and she rapidly moved her mouth to his neck, sucking on his skin, which made Draco hiss in appreciation. As his movements got quicker he felt her walls clench around him, and when he felt her bite down on his neck to muffle her cry, he climaxed with her, emptying his hot seed inside of her.

After a couple of more weakened thrusts, Draco felt boneless and struggled to keep Hermione upright. They were standing still for minutes, panting against each other, their sweat mixing as their skin rubbed together. After Hermione steadied herself somewhat, she slowly freed her legs from his grip, and stood up, still holding onto his neck. Draco, now his breathing normal again, let go of her completely and lifted his face from her neck. As they finished righting their clothes they just stared at each other for a long moment. Hermione realised that lust was still apparent in her enemy's silvery eyes, so she shyly looked away, blushing.

This seemed to have brought Draco back to reality, as he suddenly moved away from her, grabbing his wand and summoning his broom. He glanced at her once more.

"You tell anyone any of this, and you'll die." he said gravely. He mounted his broom. "And I mean it this time!" he added, with a strange look on his face. Then he turned around and kicked off from the ground and by the time Hermione comprehended what happened, he was gone. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Hermione realised that he must have been trying to be funny.

Then Hermione hurriedly looked around and when she made sure that no one saw them she quickly made her way back to the house, thinking how crazy it was that she got away like this; the shopping entirely forgotten.

--

**A/N:** Another pointless smut story, just a one-shot to take a break from my longer story.. Hope you liked it!;)


End file.
